Memories
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: Future fic from Dawn's POV dawn/spike


Author's Notes: this is just a cute little future fic about dawn and spike. I know this couple isn't done that often but i like them together.   
Pairing: Dawn/Spike  
Summery: This is set years in the future, buffy didnt die, and they defeated Glory by killing ben. Buffy is married to Gunn(weird pair i know). Anya and Xander r married, Angel and Cordelia are married, Willow and Tara are still together.Giles is married to Olivia. Dawn's point of view  
P.S. SORRY BOUT SPELLING EVERYTIME I TRY TO USE SPELL CHECK IT KNOCKS ME OFFLINE AND DELETES WHATEVER I HAVE WRITTEN  
  
Memories  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dawn looked through the picture album and came upon a picture of her and Spike at her graduation in the sunlight and started reminesing about the past.  
**Flashback**  
Spike climbing through her window and kissing her passionatly .  
laughing "Spike what are you doing i have SAT's tomarrow i need to study" Dawn said to her boyfriend.   
" I just got the best news" he said smiling.  
"Well what was the news?" She asked curiously.  
" Red and Tara made me human" he said studing her face.  
" Oh My God Spike thats great" She said kissing him again this time for longer.   
" I love you Dawn" he said inbetween kisses  
" I love you too Spike" she replyed. They made their way to her bed clothes came off and he asked " Are you sure?" " I've never been so sure in my life" she replyed.  
**end Flashback**  
Smiling she thought to herself ' that was the first time we made love'. She flipped the page and came across the one of them on the night he proposed.  
**Flash**  
They were eating dinner that he cooked her for her 23 birthday. The candles were lit in the apt. they shared, and soft music was playing and when they were done eating he stood and walked to her side of the table and dropped onto his knee and took her hand in his " Dawn i have loved you for so long, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you Marry me?" he asked. Dawn burst into tears and smiled and repyled " yes spike i will marry you" they stood and kissed.  
**end**  
  
The next picture was of their wedding  
  
**Flash**  
Dawn was dressed in a flowey long white silk dress, and a 3/4 white cardigan.Her hair was down , w/ little braids through out her hair, w/ flowers placed in them. As Giles walked her down the isle to Spike, she smiled. As they reached the alter the priest asks" who gives this woman away?" Giles looks at the rows of people seeing a very pregnant buffy crying he says " Her family does". The ceremony went as planned and Now it was the reception, everyone watched as the newlyweds danced. As the Sun set the couple left for their honeymoon in the Greek Isiles.   
**end**  
the next picture was of a very happy spike twirling Dawn  
**Flash**  
" You're WHAT" spike said shocked.  
" i'm Pregnant, you know w/ child your child" She said happily. Spike picked her up and twirled her around as she laughed, than he quickly put her down and looked at her worridly " did that hurt the baby?" " No that didn't hurt the babies" she said   
" Babies as in more than one?" he said " Yes twins" w/ that spike picked her up and twirled her around again.  
**End**  
  
The next picture was of a very pregnant Dawn and the other pic of Dawn, Spike and two babies wrapped in yellow  
  
**Flash**  
A very pregnant Dawn was walking around her sisters house looking for her neice who she was playing hide and seek with. " Angelina where are you?" dawn asked then she heard the sound of giggling coming from behind the couch. " I see you" the 2 year old ran out and hugged her legs, just then buffy came in carring a 1 year old baby boy. Charlie was born a day after Dawn and Spike's wedding. Dawn felt a wave of pain rack her body, she gripped the table for support as her other hand went to her huge belly. " Buffy call Spike i think it's time" she said breathing deeply. She was rushed to the hospital by Buffy. While the nurse was settiling her in, a very nervous Spike ran in and kissed her. " I love you Niblet" " i love you.....OW" she said as another contraction hit.   
5 hours and an epideral later the sound of two babies crying was heard.  
Dawn held her son while Spike held his daughter as everyone came in to see the little family. " Everyone meet Trinity Bliss and Tristan Will Addington" Spike said happily, everyone smiled and greeted the twins.  
**end**  
  
She than sees a picture of christmas photo of Dawn, Spike and the kids (5)  
**Flash**  
"Ok you guys where should we do the picture this year?" Dawn asked her family. " Here's an idea why not infront of the tree" 15 year old Trinity said sarcasticly, Her brother looked at her and rolled his eyes. Tristan spoke up " That's not a bad idea we could do it on the couch infront of the tree" he suggested, they all nodded. Dawn and Spike in the middle,than next to spike14 yr.old Griffyth, 12 yr. old Dezerai next to Dawn, 5 year old Eliza sat on the floor in her brother Tristan's lap with Trinity leaning on him . and that was how the picture was taken.  
  
**end**  
  
The next was of her twins, Charisma Connnely(a/c daughter),Alexia and Jesse Harris(an/x twins), Nick Rosenberg(W/T's adopted son)   
  
**Flash**  
" come on guys just one picture of all of you guys" Dawn asked wiping away tears. 'her babies have grown up' she thought as they arangend in to a pose.   
Jesse had his arm around Charisma, giving the camera his lopsided gooffy grin just like his dad's his blond hair blowing in the wind, Charisma w/ her beautiful long brown hair, she looked just like her mother, Alexia was squeezed between Tristan and Charisma, Tristan had his arm around Alexia, who looked like her mother but w/ her fathers brown hair, Trinity was standing nest to Tristan and Nick, who had his arm around her waist, they looked at each other and giggled. just as they kissed the camera went off.  
**end**  
The next was of her youngest daughters prom, it was taken right before they left, Eliza, Liam Connely, Parker Harris, Jacey Rosenberg and Eliza's cousin's Destiny and Jax Gunn. standing in their formal wear.  
**Flash**  
" hurry up mom we don't want to be late" She said to her mom, as her aunts and uncles stood around watching.   
"just one more ok" Dawn said as she watched her daughter and friends get arranged with their respected dates.  
The line up as goes:   
Eliza wearing a lavender satin strapless dress that was a corset type thing on top and then the skirt puffed out so when she swayed she looked like a bell, standing next was her date Parker who was wearing your typical black tux.  
than Jacey next to Jax, she was wearing a Navy blue sparkley bodyfitting strapless dress w/ a matching satin shawl. Than Liam and Destiny, she was wearing a blood red tube top and flowey satin skirt. Guys in back girls in front.  
Just as they were leaving Spike pulled Parker over and whispered " If you hurt her in anyway i will hunt you down and torture you" he said smiling at Parkers frighted expression. " DAD" Eliza yelled at her dad for saying that. She quickly huged him and left.  
**end**  
  
The next is of Trinity's wedding to Nick  
**Flash**  
" I do" Trinity said  
" I do" Nick said they kissed and hugged  
Dawn was crying her baby was all grown up, spike hugged her and said remember our wedding. she nodded and smiled.  
**end**  
  
The next of a very pregnant Dezerai Connely(she married Alex Connely(27), Eliza Harris(20), Trinity Rosenberg(30), Jacey Gunn(20), and Charisma Harris(30) and Alexia Addington(30) they were smiling .  
**Flash**  
" I still can't belive were all pregnant together" Trinity said looking around the room at the 6 huge woman. "Especially you Liza and Jacey your so young " she said. " Hey were not that young and were in love and know its for ever" Eliza said. " God i can't wait for the triplets to be born" Charisma said rubbing her back. everyone smiled and went back to talking about their lifes as they opened their presents(their at a combinded baby shower).  
**end**  
The next was of the babies  
**Flash**  
Erin Delia, Xander Angel,and Cora Kailei Harris(the triplets) Born on january 5, 2041  
  
Kylie Beth, And Charles Luke Gunn born on februrary 12, 2041  
  
Bliss Anna and Valentine Belle Harris Born on Februrary14, 2041  
  
Isabel Willow and Jacob Night Rosenberg Born on march 3 2041  
  
Blake Alan Connely born on march 10 2041  
  
Dawn Stella (means star) and Tristan Spike Addington jr. born on march 19 2041  
  
**end**  
Last picture of her and spike  
  
**Flash**  
They were sitting on a bark bench and holding hands Dawn's head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her and was stroking her hair. they were happy and peaceful.   
**end**  
  
" Is that all great grams?" a 8 year old girl asked her blue eyes staring back at her with her blond curls blowing in the air because of the fan.   
" yes Buffy that's all" 82 year old Dawn Addington said to her Great grandaughter.  
" hey Grams thanx for watching her she wasn't any trouble was she? " 28 year old Dawn Stella Addington (she was a single mom) said as she hugged her grandmother.   
" no she was a perfect angel , she looks just like her namesake your great aunt, except she has your grandfathers eyes, she's gone break alot guys hearts" Dawn said.  
84 year old spike walks in and hugs his wife. As his granddaughter and great granddaughter leave.  
  
" I Love you Dawn Addington" he said  
" And i Love you William Addington" Dawn said smiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
well hope you liked it please review my story. thanx  
~*pRINCESs~*


End file.
